


Хорошая игрушка | Good toy

by Neitrino



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порноsoulless porn
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Pennywise/Bill Denbrough
Kudos: 30





	Хорошая игрушка | Good toy

Дождь глухо стучал по стеклу, по крыше, по листьям деревьев. Усыпляюще и приятно. Билл мельком глянул в окно, но тут же снова посмотрел на текст на листе. Его печатная машинка тоже щелкала усыпляюще. Хотелось забить на все и прилечь, уютно свернувшись под пледом. И слушать шорох дождя.

Но текст варился в голове, такой отчетливый, руку протяни. А на бумагу не шел. Вот ленивая скотина.

— Да чтоб тебя, — вздохнул Билл, поглаживая клавиши. Почему такая замечательная картинка в голове не ложится? Ну вот почему? 

Может, действительно стоит прилечь и отдохнуть? А тогда заснется и все, картинка ускользнет.

Ну и ладно. 

Он довольно потянулся, почти рухнув со стула и, цапнув телефон, лег. Это все из-за дождя, решил он. Делать ничего не хочется, только лежать. Возможно, еще побродить по интернету. На интересных сайтах. Правда, его проблемой было не то, что он не мог заказать себе что-то, чтоб этого не заметили, а скорее уже спрятать в комнате имеющееся “что-то”.  
Ему стоит быть максимально осторожным. 

Итак...

Веселые игрушки ком поприветствовали его и предложили товары, подобные тому, что он брал ранее. Билл покопался в списке без особого интереса и фыркнул, переходя в раздел небанального. Всякие драконы, смурфики и вулканцы. Ох, да, здесь было, где разгуляться.

И все же... смурфы? Кто-то реально заказывает синие с белыми узорами вен члены?

Никого нельзя осуждать, машинально повторил он заповедь и фыркнул. 

За некоторые вещи можно.

А вот член Смауга хотелось. Тем более, что тот был действительно оригинальным. С заостренной головкой, ребристый, с узлом... Билл закусил губы, только представив как было бы хорошо полностью насадиться на него.

Режим вибрации, вообще отлично. Билл глубоко вдохнул и ввел данные, этот сайт был проверен, так что он даже не сомневался в том, что совсем скоро сможет помастурбировать как настоящий дракон. С другим драконом.

И вдруг пришли мысли, накинулись на него и Билл метнулся к машинке. Определенно, покупки игрушек хорошо влияют на его производительность.

***

Интуиция нервно вздыхала и ворочалась, но он не мог понять в чем причина. Отыскать источник паники. Все было как обычно. Все было хорошо. А вот потом он вспомнил — сегодня ему доставят посылку, ага. И успокоился. Родителей дома не было, он хорошо подгадывал время, да они обычно и не интересовались его посылками. Моделизм, настолки и комиксы — идеальные хобби. Да и прятать в коробках настолок игрушку — прям находка.

Напрягся он только когда открыл дверь доставщику, тот был слишком странным, слишком бледным. Все слишком. Да еще и в перчатках.

— Мистер…

— Да, — Билл, не глядя, подмахнул бумагу и требовательно протянул руку. — Итак?

Доставщик снова нервно вздохнул и, воровато оглядевшись, протянул ему коробку. Хорошо, не сверток, все бы спалилось к чертям.

— Благодарю, — Билл поспешно закрыл дверь и перевел дыхание. Ох, похоже, нервозность курьера передалась и ему. Странный он. Билл попытался вспомнить лицо и понял, что так и не видел его. Только низко надвинутую кепку и кажется рыжие волосы.

На всякий случай он проверил точно ли он плотно закрыл дверь, Билл обошел дом. Все так же не выпуская посылки из рук. Там его член. То есть не его, но технически и так можно сказать. Там его драконий член.

Он совершенно по-идиотски проверил все окна и заднюю дверь. Не поленился и спустился в подвал, проверить крошечное окошко. И только потом поднялся к себе, торжественно устраивая коробочку на кровати.

Билл некоторое время просто смотрел на нее, накапливая предвкушения и чувствуя, что член уже заинтересован предстоящей игрой.

Теперь и ему и его новому другу следует раздеться. Он, довольно закусив губу, вскрывал посылку, раздирая упаковки. И наконец-то достал его. Драконий член. Большой и — Билл взвесил его в руке — тяжелый. Красно-оранжево-черный, яркий.

Крупный, но формы просто идеальной. Чтобы медленно заполнять с минимальной подготовкой.

Билл прикрыл глаза и мягко пробежался пальцами по стволу, для начала изучая и запоминая. Текстура, возможно, чуть более грубая, чем у привычных игрушек, завораживала. Рисунок вен угадывался легко и шел приятно размеренно.

— Я тебе рад, — прошептал Билл. — Ты мне тоже.

Сначала он вытер его антисептиком, потом разобрал, поставил батарейки, порадовал порт подключения к ноуту. На тот случай если батарейки сдохнут, а додрочить хочется — фыркнул Билл.

И вот сейчас ему ничего не мешало наконец-то поиграть.

Билл стащил с себя одежду, и сидел на кровати, обнаженный, возбужденный и довольно касался драконьего члена, раздумывая сколько же там режимов. Пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Билл мягко повернул основание и тихо вздохнул. Мягкая вибрация прошила кончики пальцев и отдалась приятной дрожью. Обнаружилось еще четыре режима, вместе с тем, которым впору штробить стены, но и это неплохо.

Билл осторожно провел головкой члена по шее, ключице и прижал к соску. Охнул, потому что было классно, так классно. Да, иногда он думал над тем — найти бы себе кого-то. Парня, девушку, неважно с его-то предпочтениями. Но он только представлял сколько социальных танцев нужно сплясать для того чтобы затащить кого-то в постель, что весь энтузиазм иссякал на корню.

Зачем нужны непостоянные любовники, если у него есть столько игрушек? Которые любят его и не просят меняться. Что может быть лучше?

Билли выдохнул и потянулся к ящику, разыскивая смазку на водной основе. Чтобы приятель не пострадал от их игрищ.

Он устроился, лежа на спине, кончиком языка касаясь драконьей головки и одновременно осторожно подразнивая свой член пальцами. Можно было представлять, что Смауг поймал его и, в своем почти человеческом облике, обещал не сожрать за минет. Фантазия была такой клевой, что Билла прошила волна возбуждения, заставляя сладко сжиматься, только предвкушая. О, Смауг его точно не отпустит после минета.

Им предстоит прекрасное продолжение. Секс. Много секса.

Билл открыл рот, пропуская головку в рот и скользя языком по стволу, отслеживая венки, заранее сладко сжимаясь. Человек, который придумал игрушки должен попасть в рай без очереди. Свободной рукой Билл скрутил крышечку смазки и выдавил немного себе на ладонь.

Просто поглаживая себя, лаская пальцами, думая о том как он будет сжиматься на этом члене. Таком охрененно клевом. Невесомые поглаживания и прикосновения к простате заводили, но скорее распаляли. Всего этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы кончить. Билл еще раз медленно провел языком по всей длине члена, запоминая, как ощущается текстура, ход вен и вздрогнул от явного ощущения того, что член дернулся.

Что за?.. Неужели присобачили термодатчик? А об автоматике ведь не было ничего написано... 

О, даже лучше, ощущается как живой. Билл прикрыл глаза, приступая к минету вплотную, одновременно увереннее растягивая себя. Черт, когда же он уже наскребет на целого робота со сменными членами? Неужели так сложно разработчикам внять вою сотен хикк?

Член действительно теперь был теплым, приятно пульсировал, Билл вот решил, что просто задел какой-то из режимов, но его все устраивало. Он, закрыв глаза, довольно отсасывал, в его фантазии Смауг тоже был доволен, господи, да. Билл выпустил член изо рта, разглядывая, как он поблескивает от его слюны.

Хотелось ощущения взгляда. Чтобы Смауг стоял над ним и смотрел на него золотыми глазами. Билл проскулил, скользя взглядом по скользкой поверхности члена.

— Хорошо, да? — тихо прошептал он. — Хорошо… тогда, может? — он толкнулся в себя пальцами и вздрогнул, зажмурившись.

С прелюдией можно заканчивать, он хотел трахаться. Нормального секса с проникновением и еще планировал кончить минимум раза три, на этом члене только за сегодня. Вытрахать из себя последний разум. И последние желание каких-либо отношений. Потому что встречаться с кем-то — хрень, напрасная трата времени, которое можно провести с куда большей пользой. Например, прыгать на фальшивом члене. Тоже себе развлечение.

Билл глубоко вдохнул и согнул ноги в коленях, разводя шире, опустил руку с искусственным дружком и скользнул головкой, не проникая, дразня чувствительные мышцы. Потом потянулся, добавил смазки и медленно надавил, подрагивая от того, как хорошо входит игрушка.

Ох, блядь, да. Он бы продал душу за любовника с таким членом. И за возможность с ним трахаться до изнеможения и потери сознания. Билли выгнулся, закусывая губы и загоняя игрушку почти до узла, рефлекторно сжимаясь на ней, и хрипло застонал.

Вот это, пожалуй, тот самый святой грааль, который он искал целую жизнь и теперь может быть ему верен. Плевать, что за режим делал именно эту игрушку такой натуралистичной, но это было идеально.

С узлом он не спешил, но знал, что как только примет его, то все. Билл представлял долгие оргазмы на одном узле без излишеств.

Член он выпустил, тот вибрировал, заставляя его хрипло поскуливать и вздрагивать. Билл закрыл глаза, бездумно откинувшись на спину, касаясь себя, зажимая соски между пальцев. 

И сначала не сообразил, что легкое скользящее прикосновение к шее, не его. 

Он замер, все еще не открывая глаз. 

Что-то касалось его шеи. 

Рука, явно рука, мягко обхватила его горло.

Все, допрыгался. Галлюцинации?

Обдало холодным потом. Родителей он бы услышал, а что если те вот так тихо и беспалевно пробрались к нему и теперь хотят избавиться от такого грязного сына?

Но глаз он не открыл, наоборот, подался к ладони и вздрогнул, сжимаясь на члене.

Слишком реальная иллюзия. Он ощутил, как его невидимый и неизвестный любовник подался ближе, загоняя член как раз по самый узел. Билл всхлипнул, потому что удовольствие и страх просто раздирали его. Еще он действительно чувствовал с собой другого человека. Тяжёлое дыхание, вторую руку на бедре. 

И боялся, боялся открыть глаза.

Отчасти потому что было более, чем хорошо. Его бросило в жар, и он едва не разревелся, когда член плавно выскользнул. И вошел обратно уже куда увереннее, до самого узла. Рука на шее окрепла и дозировала воздух, которым он дышал. Идеальное сочетание страха и удовольствия.

— Хочу, — проскулил Билл, уже желая заполучить узел. Вслепую протягивая руки и дотрагиваясь до своего любовника, стараясь понять как тот выглядит, только при помощи прикосновений. Плоская мужская грудь, Билл легко зацепил ногтями соски, провел рукой выше, также дотрагиваясь до чужого горла.

Вполне человеческого. Ну, а там... чешуя?Дракон же?

— Ох! — он чуть было не встал дугой, так хорошо член проехался по простате, буквально заставляя просить еще и еще. Горло незнакомца под его рукой дернулось, будто тот сглотнул. — Хочу...

И ему дали еще, трахая размеренно и сильно. Но без узла.

Очевидно, все еще опасаясь. И правильно делая. Он вот сам прекрасно понимал, что с узлом двигаться не будет никакой возможности. Только лежать, задыхаясь, и кончать от этого давящего ощущения заполненности и тесноты.

Билл вдруг понял, что именно происходит. Его трахали не игрушкой, та двигалась, как самый настоящий член, при том оставаясь совершенно нечеловеческой. Блин. То есть он все же умер и на пути в ад. Но какой путь…

Билл зашипел, хватая любовника за плечо и пытаясь притянуть к себе.

— Пожалуйста. Я не буду... смотреть.

Невидимый некто довольно хмыкнул, но послушно позволил себя обнять, облапать за плечи — Билл зашипел от того насколько те были широкими, он чувствовал тяжи мышц под пальцам, но не смотрел, не смотрел, да. К его шее легко прижались губы, скользящим поцелуем, и он всхлипнул, вздрагивая, поворачивая голову, в попытке коснуться их своими.

И получилось. 

На поцелуй ему ответили, и теперь они жадно трахались, вплавившись друг в друга. Член Билла, плотно зажатый между телами, так хорошо прижимался к животу невидимого любовника, что, похоже, ничего больше и не понадобится.

Нужно приобрести на этом прекрасном сайте что-то еще. 

По-любому.

Страх почти полностью исчез, заменяясь желанием и яростью секса. Очень хотелось открыть глаза и посмотреть, но кончить все же больше. Билл балансировал на грани, пожираемый любопытством и похотью. Но решил, что сначала кончит, а потом будет разбираться со всем.

Любовник сильно сжал его шею, теперь охватывая пальцами загривок, не позволяя увернуться от глубокого и грязного поцелуя, почти фиксируя. И, пока Билл сообразил для чего его так зажали, тот втолкнулся полностью, с узлом.

Это было так... Тем, зачем все и затевалось.

Билл, сквозь собственные ощущения, чувствовал, как вздрагивает внутри него член. Кончая? Черт возьми, он точно мертв, сто процентов, потому что не может быть настолько хорошо.

И в тот миг когда он все-таки решился открыть глаза, на его лицо легла ладонь, не позволяя, он моргнул в розоватой темноте, чувствуя, как заламываются ресницы и охнул, кончая, потому что любовник сильно сжал его член. По-прежнему не снимая с узла.

Билл думал, что он умер, потому что такого оргазма у него не было никогда.

Узел все еще был внутри, приятно упругий и такой… такой…

— Ты обещал не подсматривать, — прошептал его любовник в шею Билла, легко ведя губами по коже. — Будь хорошим мальчиком.

И Билл расслабленно заскулил, тихо вздыхая.

— Я буду хорошим, — выдохнул он и вздрогнул, потому что член внутри словно дернулся.

Билл застонал, чувствуя как его целуют. И его снова скрутило животным удовольствием.

А когда он перестал вздрагивать и спазм отпустил пережатое горло, он вот как-то внезапно понял, что его никто не удерживает и что он один.

Он открыл глаза, их жгло, пришлось проморгаться, двигаться не хотелось совершенно, тело казалось чужим и одновременно и легким и нереально тяжелым. Билл медленно опустил руку и очень осторожно вытащил игрушку. Отложил в сторону и расслабился, нервно дрожа. Хотелось разрыдаться от того, насколько здорово и одновременно странно ему было. Это как что-то очень извращенное.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он. — Смауг, ты нечто.

И, конечно, хотелось бы думать, что это все его о-о-очень яркая фантазия, вот только — Билл смотрел в зеркало на свою шею с засосом, еще и со следами зубов — вот только нихера фантазией это не было. Он замер так, и попытался понять, что же он чувствует. Вот прямо сейчас стоящий обнаженный, затраханный, с чужой спермой стекающей по внутренней стороне бёдер, с засосами и укусами… что? Как? Он бросил взгляд на игрушку. Та была вымазана спермой и смазкой, но это же просто... просто невозможно?

— Эй? — жалобно позвал он. — Я с ума схожу, да?

Никто не отозвался и непонятно, хорошо это или плохо?

Ну... 

Билл осторожно провел пальцем от головки до основания, очертил узел.

Что ж ладно.

Ему понравилось.

…им понравилось.

***

Билл не трогал игрушку почти месяц и уже лез на стены. Но опасался. Все же он не хотел проверять свой разум на прочность. Это было бы ужасно. Но, с другой стороны, если он спятил, то есть ли смысл вообще чего-то бояться?

И снова была томная суббота, родители свалили к друзьям и собирались вернуться лишь к ночи воскресения, а Билл вытащил свою лучшую, такую опасно-желанную игрушку и...

И сел на кровать, снова скользя по ней пальцами.

Самое обидное, что он и рассказать-то об этом никому не мог. Потому что ему не поверят. Беверли бы вот выслушала, но даже она не поверит.

Посражавшись сам с собой — точнее его разум с его же тупым желание подрочить — Билл запихнул член под подушку и забыл о нем.

Действительно забыл.

До ночи. 

Потому что проснулся от жуткого и выворачивающего ощущения, что он не один. Особенно ярко это ощущалось в пустом доме.

Он лежал на левом боку, открыв глаза и внимательно глядя в стену. А кто-то прижимался к нему со спины, мягко ведя ладонью по его животу. Билл был настолько в ужасе, что не мог не то, чтобы пошевелиться, даже вдохнуть.

Незнакомец прижался губами к его шее, к основанию.

— Ты меня не узнал, милый? — голос звучал так тихо, при желании Билл мог бы решить, что придумал его. — Ты совсем по мне не соскучился? Мне было одиноко без тебя. Давай поиграем?

— Привет, — смог выдохнуть Билл, чувствуя, что помимо накатывающего ужаса у него болезненно стоит ото всей этой ситуации.

— Ох, как хорошо тебя слышать. Ты совсем меня забросил. А сегодня решил устроить под своей подушкой, — незнакомец опустил руку на его пижамные штаны, сжимая стоящий член. — Я так рад. И ты рад.

Билл, наконец, вздохнул полной грудью.

— Смауг?

— Смауг... почему Смауг?

— Я думал ты дракон.

— О, нет, я — Пеннивайз, танцующий клоун.

— Всегда считал, что давать такие названия членам тупо, — не сдержался Билл и ойкнул, от того что его притиснули еще крепче. — Рад познакомиться. Я Билли.

— А я-то как рад, сладенький.

Его снова ласково поцеловали в шею. Потом мягко куснули. И сильно сжали член.

— Хочешь?

Билл проскулил, изгибаясь, прижимаясь теснее к Пеннивайзу. Клоун он или нет, но член великолепен. И, да, он очень хотел.

— С узлом? — наивно поинтересовался он.

— Узел надо заслужить, — хрипло заметил Пеннивайз, — но ты это и так знаешь, да, милый?

Билл выгнулся, выворачиваясь, хватаясь за его плечи, чтобы наконец-то заглянуть в лицо. И ойкнул, дернувшись в объятиях.

Его неизвестный любовник человеком явно не был.

Бледный, почти белый до сияния со странными узорами на лице. Золотые глаза словно светились изнутри.

— Билли, — алые губы изогнулись в улыбке. А Билл только охнул.

— Пеннивайз. Ты красивый.

Существо усмехнулось и коснулось губами его носа, так игриво и ласково, что Билл на мгновение растерялся.

— Уверен во всем этом явно есть какой-то подвох, — фыркнул Билл, — потому что ты слишком клевый. Но пока меня все устраивает.

Он сам потянулся ближе, лениво и медленно лизнул одну из линий-узоров на щеке.

— Так что мне надо сделать, чтобы заслужить хороший секс?

— Тебе нужно просто разрешить мне трахнуть тебя как в тот раз.

— О! И всего-то! — Билл широко улыбнулся и завозился, забираясь под одеяло и скользя губами по животу любовника, ближе к горячему члену, легко касаясь его пальцами. Потерся о него щекой, поскуливая от предвкушения. Это все-все-все его. На сегодня так точно.

Пеннивайз стянул с него одеяло, довольно взъерошив Биллу волосы, так приятно погладив позвонки шеи. Ни на что не подталкивая, просто игриво намекая. И Билл, тяжело сглотнув, коснулся кончиком языка головки. Великолепной, идеальной драконьей головки. Такой узкой и правильной. Билл легко впустил ее в рот, позволяя скользить по внутренней стороне щеки, по небу, прямиком к горлу. И глубже. Он продержался около четырех секунд с головкой в горле, легко оглаживая ствол языком и подался назад, вдыхая.

Его собственный член стоял еще с момента пробуждения. Билл сжал его у основания, стараясь хоть немного вернуть разум. Он хотел трахнуться.

Билл отстранился, погладив плоский, вздрагивающий от его прикосновений живот Пеннивайза. Его личный демон улыбался, кусая губы острыми зубами. Глаза горели, как кошачьи, в слабом свете непотушенного ночника.

Вот как такому можно отказать, пусть и пугающе, но привлекательному? Билл довольно улыбнулся и скользнул вверх, седлая бедра любовника.

— Смазка под подушкой, — шепнул он. — Давай сюда.

Пока ночной гость копался в поисках баночки, он успел устроиться максимально удобно и продолжить поглаживать великолепный член. В голове крутились мысли про демонов, обрывки воспоминаний про слухи, да и имя “Пеннивайз” казалось странно знакомым. Но даже если его новый друг — тварь из-за пределов, ничто не отменяет того, как тот охрененно трахается.

Билл перехватил смазку, выливая ее на член, довольно стискивая его в руке, всей ладонью ощущая, как тот пульсирует. Дополнительно просто идеально было наблюдать за тем, как меняется нечеловеческое лицо Пеннивайза в то время, как пальцы Билла скользят по его члену. Билл был доволен. Он чуть сместился, придерживая драконий член, и плавно опустился до узла, прикрыв глаза и вздрагивая.

Головка была идеальна, она точечно стимулировала простату, прижимаясь прямо к ней, даже без лишних движений. Можно было просто кончить только от этого.

— Да, — Билл сжался на его члене, стараясь продержаться хоть немного подольше. Месяц целибата сделал его почти что нимфоманом, готовым кончить только от прикосновений. Но он держался, потому что чувствовал на себе взгляд любовника. Так что он медленно покачивался, наблюдая за золотыми глазами Пеннивайза.

— Ты такой приятный, Билли. Давай… — руки скользнули по его бедрам. — Подвигайся немного для меня.

— Хорошо, — Билл плавно объезжал его, каждый раз хватая воздух, когда головка члена проезжалась по простате, чувствуя все вены и тягучую пульсацию. 

А еще он вспоминал. 

Что было сложно. Очень сложно. Про безымянное зло в его городе. 

И как-то вот все начинало сходиться. Пропажи детей, разговоры про клоуна, слухи о том, что это не человек. 

— Ты съешь меня?

— Сожру, костей не оставлю, — прошипел Пеннивайз, сжимая его бедра. — Поговорим об этом за сигаретой после, хорошо?

Билл зажмурился, под веками словно плыли образы, пустые улицы, парящие по ним листовки. Фото, десятки фото пропавших детей.

— Не-е-ет, — простонал он, снова насаживаясь до узла, с силой проводя по груди Пеннивайза ногтями, оставляя царапины. Глубокие и длинные, набухающие кровью. Чувствуя, как его любовник охнул от боли, но член оставался все таким же твёрдым. — Хочу говорить сейчас.

— Черт… извращенец Билли, — прошипел Пеннивайз. — Хорошо. Я жру детей. И тебя сожру.

Билл проскулил, раскачиваясь, насаживаясь сильнее, выбивая стоны из любовника. Как он мог забыть так много. Пеннивайз схватил его крепче и опрокинул на спину, набирая высокий темп. Теперь не позволяя двигаться. Зажимая его собой и имея, довольно трахая. И Билл хотел этого, очень хотел. И адово ненавидел, но все равно выгибался, подставляя шею под его губы, под его жадные прикосновения. Так хорошо и сильно. До самого узла, с фейерверками перед глазами от каждого движения.

— Охренеть, — проскулил он, обнимая любовника за шею, зарываясь рукой в его волосы, прижимаясь теснее и жадно целуя яркие красные губы.

Пеннивайз толкнулся еще трижды и медленно, мучительно медленно, втолкнулся узлом. Билл забился под ним, раскрывая губы в беззвучном стоне, царапаясь и кончая, сжимаясь на узле в оргазменной судороге и в этот момент не желая и не думая ни о чем. Только чтобы это длилось, и длилось, и длилось... не заканчиваясь.

Он отстраненно чувствовал укус, что его шею влажно вылизывают, но и это воспринималось, как дополнительная ласка.

Он снова стал расплывшейся от удовольствия лужицей и даже воспоминания, наполненные ужасом и каким-то давящим ощущением, не могли его встряхнуть. Потому что узел все еще был внутри, а любовник кончал, вжимаясь так близко.

— Билли, мой Билли. Я так давно хотел попасть к тебе, но защита, черт возьми… как ты мог? Закрыться от меня?

— Сначала покурить, — прохрипел Билл, сосредотачиваться на словах не хотелось, но, похоже, было нужно.

Пеннивайз чуть отстранился, хищно скалясь, потянул его за бедра на себя, такой тенью настоящих движений, просто заставляя узел сдвинуться, сильнее вдавливаясь в простату. Билл оборвал себя на вдохе, так и замирая с приоткрытым ртом. Пеннивайз довольно схватил его за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза, ловя расфокусированный взгляд.

— Что ты делаешь? — проскулил он и зажмурился.

— Смотрю. На своего Билли. Ты стал таким страстным и горячим...

Билл выдохнул и вздрогнул. Удовольствие все кипело в нем, стоило пошевелиться, и его начинало потрясывать.

— Я все тебе расскажу, — мурлыкнул Пеннивайз, облизывая его длинным языком, поглаживая свободной рукой бок. — Ты не помнишь меня. Это так забавно. Главное, я помню тебя, милый.

Билл закрыл глаза, снова переживая пробирающую волну кайфа. Захлестывающую, оглушающую.

Он смог немного соображать только тогда, когда Пеннивайз отстранился и лежал рядом, лениво поглаживая острыми когтями его живот. Чувствительно и щекотно. Билл немного подышал и повернул голову, рассматривая своего любовника более внимательно.

— Ага. Пеннивайз. Кошмар Дерри.

Клоун кивнул и печально вздохнул.

— Ты скрывался от меня с того момента, как узнал, что я реален. И забыл обо мне. Но в силу своих символов все равно продолжал верить. Точнее, как я понял, — продолжал Пеннивайз. — Ты нашел какую-то дурную магию, и запечатал дом «от зла извне». Это все сработало, ты же верил. Дом оказался запечатан, ты под защитой, но эта магия, помимо всего прочего, избирательно стерла тебе память. Она же заботилась о тебе. И ты забыл. И я не мог к тебе подобраться.

— И ты не придумал ничего лучше чем стать хуем?

— Ты сам говорил, что я лишен всяческих предрассудков. Перехватил твоего курьера, посмотрел на твою посылку... кстати, оригинал у меня в логове, сладенький. Заберешь потом. Ну, а принести тебе себя в коробочке вообще было проще простого. Ты сам занес коробку в дом.

Билл потер виски и горестно вздохнул. Ну вот, кошмар его детства вернулся, но теперь его и бояться-то по-человечески нельзя, он же слишком хорош.

— Ага. То есть что бы со мной не случилось — винить только себя. Да?

Пеннивайз таинственно улыбнулся.

— Да, но ты не забывай, я кладезь форм и размеров.

— Кладезь, — согласился Билл.

— Вообще я сначала сожрать тебя хотел, — Пеннивайз снова навис над Биллом, глаза почти горели голодом, — в дом-то ты меня внес, но ты меня удивил. А потом я увлекся.

— Ага, — кивал Билл, медленно проводя пальцами по красным линиям-узорам вьющимся по всему телу, Пеннивайза он все равно не боялся. Явно не так, как тому бы возможно этого хотелось. — Самое время предложить тебе встречаться? Или пока рано?

— Самое время.

***

21.03.20 — 24.03.2020 

**Author's Note:**

> illustration for this story  
> https://www.deviantart.com/neitrino/art/pennywise6-5-738676925


End file.
